Attachments
with all of its attachments]] Attachments are weapon addons exclusively featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The player can buy different attachments on weapons in order to alter the weapon's performance. They can be bought and equipped at Ammu-Nation. Integral suppressors were featured on weapons in Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and The Ballad of Gay Tony. In Grand Theft Auto 2, San Andreas and Vice City Stories, suppressed weapons could be used for stealth purposes. However, in Vice City, Liberty City Stories and The Ballad of Gay Tony, they had no purpose other than being an aesthetic feature. Attachments can greatly affect the performance of a gun, especially if used in combinations. For example, attaching a scope allows for a better weapon range, while attaching a suppressor allows for better stealth and less recoil, but lower accuracy. Attachments can vary depending on the gun type (e.g. shotguns will not receive scopes). Some guns cannot have attachments at all, or can only have extended magazines. List of Firearms with Attachments *All handguns, except the single-shot ones (Stun Gun/Flare Gun/Marksman Pistol) and the revolvers (Heavy Revolver/Double-Action Revolver) *The Pump Shotgun, Assault Shotgun, Bullpup Shotgun and Heavy Shotgun *All submachine guns and light machine guns *All assault rifles *All sniper rifles *The Grenade Launcher List of Attachments Extended Clip The Extended Clip increases the magazine capacity of the equipped weapon,making reloading less frequent. Ιt is especially helpful for fast-firing weapons as it prevents the weapon from burning through the mag ammunition quickly. Percentage increase varies, going from 33% (some pistols) to 300% (Assault Shotgun) Flashlight The Flashlight is a small attachment mounted on the side of the barrel that can illuminate areas. It only functions when aiming down the sights, and can be turned on/off. The Flashlight's power is limited but is sufficient enough to illuminate dark areas, making the attachment effective at night. A downside is that active flashlights can help other players spot the user more easily. Something worth noting is that when a player looks directly at an active flashlight, it lights up the screen. This makes seeing the flashlight user harder at night. A handheld version of this attachment was introduced in the Halloween Surprise, but only for PS4, Xbox One and PC. Scope The Scope is an optical attachment that replaces the equipped weapon's iron sights with a precision scope. In third person view, the scope only affects the zoom level while aiming the weapon, making engaging targets at long range easier. In first-person view, it replaces the iron sights with a red dot sight, which is effective if one does not like the weapon's sights, especially if they are obstructive. Advanced Scope The Advanced Scope is an attachment exclusive to the Sniper Rifle and Heavy Sniper. It increases the scope magnification and also changes the scope overlay. The attachment is helpful for long-range fights. Grip The Grip is an underbarrel attachment. The grip increases accuracy, which is especially useful at mid-range and long-range. This is also noticeable in first-person view as it decreases the viewkick caused by the weapon when firing. Suppressor The Suppressor is a barrel modification that silences the shots of the equipped weapon and also decreases muzzle flash. Suppressors are helpful for stealth purposes as they tend to make people more oblivious to gunfire than non-suppressed weapons. In some missions of Grand Theft Auto V, namely "Friends Reunited", "The Merryweather Heist",Monkey Business","The Construction Assassination" and "The Third Way", it is possible to use suppressed weapons to kill foes without alerting nearby NPCs (unless they see the body). In Grand Theft Auto Online, firing a suppressed weapon in Deathmatches does not make the player show up on the mini-map as they would by firing an non-suppressed weapon. However, as downsides, the damage per shot and maximum range of the equipped weapon are slightly decreased. Drum Magazine The Drum magazine is an attachment introduced in Grand Theft Auto Online with the GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. It functions like the Extended Clip attachment, except that the ammo increase is significantly larger and lowers reload speed. In the case of the Carbine Rifle, the attachment is referred to as Box magazine, having the appearance of a light machine gun-style belt box. On the Special Carbine, the drum magazine takes the appearance of a . Attachments Exclusive to Mk II Upgrades Following the Gunrunning update for Grand Theft Auto Online, six weapons can be upgraded to Mk II version. Six more also received this ability following The Doomsday Heist update. These upgrades have multiple attachments available (including the already present Extended Clip, Flashlight, Advanced Scope, Grip, and Suppressor); the new attachments are the following: Ammo Types *Tracer Rounds (all Mk II weapons except the Heavy Sniper Mk II and the Pump Shotgun Mk II) *Incendiary Rounds (all Mk II weapons except the Pump Shotgun Mk II) *Hollow Point Rounds (handguns and SMG Mk II) *Armor Piercing Rounds (assault rifles, sniper rifles, and Combat MG Mk II) *Full Metal Jacket Rounds (all Mk II weapons except the Pump Shotgun Mk II) *Explosive Rounds (Heavy Sniper Mk II) *Dragon's Breath Shells (Pump Shotgun Mk II) *Flechette Shells (Pump Shotgun Mk II) *Steel Buckshot Shells (Pump Shotgun Mk II) *Explosive Slugs (Pump Shotgun Mk II) Scopes *Mounted Scope (Pistol Mk II and SNS Pistol Mk II) *Holographic Sight (all Mk II weapons except the two aforementioned pistols and the Heavy Sniper Mk II) *Small Scope (assault rifles, Heavy Revolver Mk II, Pump Shotgun Mk II, and SMG Mk II) *Medium Scope (Pump Shotgun Mk II, SMG Mk II, Combat MG Mk II, and Bullpup Rifle Mk II) *Large Scope (Combat MG Mk II, Marksman Rifle Mk II, and assault rifles except the Bullpup Rifle Mk II) *Zoom Scope (sniper rifles) *Night Vision Scope (Heavy Sniper Mk II) *Thermal Scope (Heavy Sniper Mk II) Muzzles *Compensator (handguns) *Muzzle Brake (Pump Shotgun Mk II) *Flat Muzzle Brake (assault rifles, SMG Mk II, Combat MG Mk II, and Marksman Rifle Mk II) *Tactical Muzzle Brake (same weapons as Flat Muzzle Brake) *Fat-End Muzzle Brake (same weapons as Flat Muzzle Brake) *Precision Muzzle Brake (same weapons as Flat Muzzle Brake) *Heavy Duty Muzzle Brake (same weapons as Flat Muzzle Brake) *Slanted Muzzle Brake (same weapons as Flat Muzzle Brake) *Split-End Muzzle Brake (same weapons as Flat Muzzle Brake) *Squared Muzzle Brake (Heavy Sniper Mk II) *Bell-End Muzzle Brake (Heavy Sniper Mk II) Barrels *Heavy Barrel (all Mk II weapons except the handguns and the Pump Shotgun Mk II) Gallery Accessories Grip GTAV.png|Grip Flashlight GTAV.png|Flashlight (small) Flashlight2 GTAV.png|Flashlight (large) Suppressor render1.png|Suppressor (model 1) Suppressor render2.png|Suppressor (model 2) Suppressor render3.png|Suppressor (model 3) Suppressor render4.png|Suppressor (model 4) GTA 5 Flashlight on the Advanced Rifle.jpg|Flashlight on the Advanced Rifle GTA 5 Flashlight on the Pistol.jpg|Flashlight on the Pistol DLC Gunrunning W SR HeavySniperMK2 Suppressor.png|Suppressor (model 5) Scopes Scope S GTAV.png|Scope (model 1) Scope M GTAV.png|Scope (model 2) Scope L GTAV.png|Scope (model 3) Sniper Scope1.png|Standard scope Sniper Scope2.png|Advanced scope GTA 5 Scope 1 on the SMG.jpg|Scope 1 on the SMG GTA 5 Scope 2 on the MG.jpg|Scope 2 on the MG GTA 5 Scope 3 on the Combat MG.jpg|Scope 3 on the Combat MG GTA 5 Advanced Scope on the Heavy Sniper.jpg|Advanced Scope on the Heavy Sniper DLC Gunrunning W SR HeavySniperMK2 Scope4.png|Night/Thermal Vision Scope (Heavy Sniper Mk II) Magazines Pistol Mag1 GTAV.png|Pistol standard magazine Pistol Mag2 GTAV.png|Pistol extended clip AssaultRifle DrumMag GTAO.png|Assault Rifle drum magazine CarbineRifle BoxMag GTA V.png|The Carbine Rifle's unique box magazine SpecialCarbine DoubleDrumMag GTA V.png|The Special Carbine's double drum magazine CombatPDW DrumMag GTA V.png|The Combat PDW's drum magazine with the Coil logo on it CompactRifle-ExtendedClip-GTAV.png|Extended clip on the Compact Rifle Ak47attachments.jpg|All attachments (including extended clip) on the Assault Rifle AssaultShotgunModified-GTA5.jpg|All attachments on the Assault Shotgun AR1.png|The Advanced Rifle with all attachments Trivia *The "Extended Clip" attachment name is technically incorrect. Clips are extremely uncommon and the term is colloquially used to refer to magazines. Technically, clips are intended to feed the magazine, and magazines are intended to feed the weapon. At this point, "extended clips" means that there are more bullets in a normal size magazine (i.e. feeding a 30-bullet cartridge magazine box with more than 30 bullet cartridges), but in-game, all receive an enlarged magazine. The correct name would be "Extended Magazine". *After the Heists Update, the brown scope variant was changed to black. The front lens of the scope was also tinted yellow. However, the scope's vision and zoom were not affected, instead retaining the same red dot. *In the official BradyGames guide, it lists the RPG as having a Grip attachment. It is possible that this was a cut feature. *After the 1.34 update, the Combat PDW and Heavy Shotgun in Story Mode will gain the drum and box magazine respectively, provided the player already has the gun in one or each of the character's weapon wheel. The PDW gains this attachment when the Extended Clip is applied to the gun, conversely, the Heavy Shotgun gains it when it does not have the attachment. This is most likely a glitch because the rest of the guns eligible for this attachment do not have it applied nor is the option to purchase it is available, even for the affected guns. *It is odd that the Suppressor Model 5 has a hole in the sides of it. This completley defeats the purpose of the suppressor, unless the rubber baffles and wipes end before the hole, and all the metal after that hole is just for visual purposes. If it's just cut into the side of the suppressor with the wipes and baffles, the suppressor would not work and it would sound like a regular gun instead. See Also *Weapons in GTA V Navigation hu:Fegyverbővítmények Category:Miscellaneous Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Items Category:Items in GTA V Category:Weapon Attachments